Active Players
This list is for all characters that are being actively played, have been previously played, or are established and open, and who plays them. Alternate characters will have the name of the player's primary character beside their name. Please sort your character by region of where their House seat is. The Crownlands King's Landing - Baratheon * Orys Baratheon, King of Westeros - played by u/OrysVeeTwo *Prince Stannis Baratheon, Lord Marshall of the Iron Order - played by u/Billiam_The_Bold *Lady Sheira Baratheon - played by u/RedhairedRose Dragonstone - Baratheon *Prince Beron Baratheon - played by u/stealthship1 Driftmark - Velaryon *Lord Addam Velaryon - played by u/Modsgrief Sharp Point - Bar Emmon * Claw Isle - Celtigar *Lord Aemon Celtigar, - played by u/LordCeltigar Stokeworth - Stokeworth *Mandon Stokeworth, Master-at-Arms of the Red Keep Castle Hayford - Hayford * Lady Laisa Hayford - played by u/LilyWright3 Duskendale - Rykker *Lord Bryce Rykker - played by u/NerdyBoy25 Stonedance - Massey *Osmund Massey, Captain of the Golden Company - played by u/SassyLordMassey Dyre Den - Brune of Dyre Den * Rook's Rest - Staunton *Jarmen Staunton - played by u/uiopfg01 Rosby - Rosby *Lord Jasper Rosby - played by u/vave22 Sweetport Sound - Sunglass *Pate Waters, squire to Ser Lewys Tully - played by u/PateyMatey / u/OrysVeeTwo Cressey's Keep - Cressey * The Antlers - Buckwell * Elinora Buckwell - played by u/KnightOfSilvermoon Wendwater - Wendwater *Lord Alesander Wendwater - played by u/CoronaryTrees Gaunt Keep - Gaunt * Owan Gaunt - played by u/KingBrunies Dorne Sunspear - Martell *Princess Obara Nymeros Martell / Prince Oberyn Martell - played by u/DorneRocks *Elana Nymeros Martell - played by u/ElanaMartell *Aron Martell - played by u/Wbohn1 Ghaston Grey * Godsgrace - Allyrion *Lord Garin Allyrion - played by u/DejureWaffles1066 Blackmont - Blackmont * Lemonwood - Dalt *Lady Delonne Dalt - palyed by u/Delonne-Ranger High Hermitage - Dayne *Ser Joffery Dayne - played by u/KnightandDayne Starfall - Dayne *Justyn Dayne, Sword of the Morning - played by u/logical_inquirer *Aliandra Sand, bastard of Starfall - played by u/Diablo_Cody Drinkwater Keep - Drinkwater * Skyreach - Fowler *Lord Albin Fowler - played by u/Josua7 Salt Shore - Gargalen *Lord Tyene Gargalen - played by u/SaltShaka The Tor - Jordayne *Lord Trebor Jordayne - played by u/kingkhawaja9 Kingsgrave - Manwoody * Sandstone - Qorgyle *Ser Quentyn Qorgyle of the Kingsguard - played by u/Panzin Spottswood - Santagar *Lord Varran Santagar - played by u/ErikTheBearik Ghost Hill - Toland *Ser Andrey Toland - played by u/RhoynishAndNerdy Hellgate Hall - Harrowmont * Hellholt - Uller *Lord Daemon Uller - played by u/TheFireThatBurns Red Dunes - Vaith *Olyvar Vaith - played by u/BangedBothSisters Wells Keep - Wells * Wyl - Wyl *Vorian Wyl Yronwood - Yronwood *Lady Nadine Yronwood - played by u/perfectotomundo *Amira Yronwood - played by u/Paved_With_Daggers The Iron Islands Pyke- Greyjoy *Lord Balthazar Greyjoy - played by u/TheCrowJoy *Ullr Greyjoy - played by u/BurntJoy *Sif Greyjoy, Lady of the Iron Islands - played by u/TheSquidSiren Ten Towers - Harlaw *Lord Harren Harlaw - played by u/MakeIIGreatAgain Volmark - Volmark * Hammerhorn - Goodbrother *Rurik Goodbrother - played by u/Altreik Nettlebank - Tawney *Kyra Tawney - played by u/TawneyOww Lordsport - Botley *Torren Botley - played by u/HailToTheViking Stonehouse - Stonehouse * Shatterstone - Goodbrother * Pebbleton - Merlyn * Sunderly Keep - Sunderly * Iron Holt - Wynch *Lord Quellon Wynch - played by u/WynchMob Blacktyde Castle - Blacktyde *Qhorad Blacktyde-played by /u/HouseofWessex Sealskin Point - Farwynd * Old Wyk - Drumm *Lord Dagon Drumm - played by u/DagonDrumm Codd Keep - Codd * Orkmont - Orkwood * The Lonely Light - Farwynd * Sylas Farwynd - played by u/Farfyre The North Winterfell - Stark * Lord Corin Stark - played by /u/theklicktator * Gregor Stark, Captain of the Winterfell Guard - played by u/ConnorMcStark The Dreadfort - Bolton *Lady Emphyria Bolton - played by u/RiseRedQueen The Rills - Ryswell *Lady Lyanna Ryswell - played by u/DermontPoorFellow Karhold - Karstark *Lord Rodrick Karstark - played by u/KickStarkMyHeart Last Hearth - Umber *Lady Osha Umber - played by u/LastHearthFire Skagos - Magnar *Lord Joramun Magnar - played by u/The_Magnar Greywater Watch - Reed * Deepwood Motte - Glover *Master Galbart Glover - played by u/GauntletGalbart *Gwyn Glover, sister to Galbart - played by u/SilentSisAndBro Ironrath - Forrester *Lord Adren Forrester - played by u/ValyrianBronzeSnitch Torrhen's Square - Tallhart *Master Cregan Tallhart - played by u/CreganTallhart White Harbor - Manderly *Lord Torrhen Manderly, Master of Ships *Renei Manderly - played by u/LittleLady_Manderly Highpoint - Whitehill *Lord Harwyn Whitehill - played by u/CalicoEverHigher Castle Cerwyn - Cerwyn *Kyle Cerwyn, heir of Cerwyn- played by /u/YoungCerwyn Oldcastle - Locke *Lord Ethan Locke - played by u/HouseOfLocke Hornwood - Hornwood *Lord Domeric Hornwood - played by u/Gengisan Barrowton - Barrowstark *Lord Benjen Barrowstark - played by u/Daer_20 *Jon Barrowstark - played by u/TheGreenHandBehind Mormont Keep - Mormont *Lord Brandon Mormont - played by u/Mormontandbear Mollen Keep - Mollen * Cassel Keep - Cassel * Widow's Watch - Flint *Lady Jeyne Flint - played by u/ArcherGwen Flint's Fingers - Flint *Lord Ryon Flint - played by u/CatholicPolitician Snowhearth - Thenn * Blackpool - Slate * Mountain Clans * The Neck - Crannogmen * Skagosi - Wolfsbane * Lord Kjell Wolfsbane, self-styled King of Skagos - played by u/BastardOfHouseBolton The Reach Highgarden - Tyrell * Lord Lorent Tyrell - played by u/LoloPopo99 * Rohanne Tyrell - played by u/tearoflys Whitegrove - Florent * Brightwater Keep - Florent *Lord Alester Florent - played by u/Nomidin Oldtown - Hightower * Lord Arlan Hightower, Master of Coin *Baela Hightower, Street Artist - played by u/DigitalReverie *Alicent Hightower - palyed by u/LionOfNight Old Oak - Oakheart *Lynesse Oakheart, Lady of Oakheart - played by u/Dragentei - Deceased Horn Hill - Tarly *Addam Tarly, Heir to Horn Hill - played by u/TerrorFistJab Red Lake - Crane *Lord Victor Crane - played by u/ExtremePaintDrying Honeyholt - Beesbury *Elza Beesbury, Heir to Honeyholt - played by u/ChopinShopen Oldflowers Keep - Oldflowers * Blackcrown - Bulwer *Emmison Bulwer - played by u/EmmisonB Coldmoat - Osgrey * Darkdell - Vyrwel *Lord Auron Vyrwell - played by u/Mauldania Mandrake Hall - Mandrake * Uplands - Mullendore * The Ring - Roxton * The Arbor - Redwyne *Lord Alyn Redwyne - played by u/OfWrath Bitterbridge - Caswell *Lord Garlan Caswell - played by u/HouseCaswell Greenfield Keep - Meadows *Lady Elys Meadows - played by u/SwitzyLover Starpike - Peake * Goldengrove - Rowan *Lord Theomund Rowan Bandallon - Blackbar * Tumbleton - Fletcher *Ser Chester Fletcher, Lord of Tumbleton - played by u/Yiriah New Barrel - Fossoway * Cider Hall - Fossoway *Ser Florian Fossoway, Captain of the Company of the Rose - played by u/HouseofWessex Ashford Hall - Ashford * Long table - Merryweather * Cockshaw - Cockshaw * Ser Leo Cockshaw of the Kingsguard - played by u/RCorbrayyy Sunhouse - Cuy * Lord Sebastion Cuy - palyed by u/Wysely Ambrose Keep - Ambrose * Lord Derrick Ambrose - played by u/w4570 The Riverlands Riverrun - Tully *Lord Waltyr Tully, Hand of the King - played by u/KingOfTheFishFucks *Ser Lewys Tully, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard - played by u/RavensFriend The Twins '''- '''Frey *Lord Vernon Frey, Master of Whispers - played by u/Peltsy Harrenhal - Royce *Lord Robyn Royce - played by u/RillisMorta Shawney Hall - Shawney * Wayfarer's Rest - Vance * Lychester - Lychester * Maidenpool - Mooton *Lord Aden Mooton - played by u/ArisenMoon Raventree Hall - Blackwood *Lord Garrett Blackwood - played by u/JudgementWaterfall Stone Hedge - Bracken *Lord Robert Bracken - played by u/BackInBracken Seagard - Mallister *Lord Simon Mallister - played by u/WhiskerBro *Ser Jason Mallister of the Kingsguard - played by u/WhiteMally Erenford - Erenford * Pinkmaiden - Piper * Atranta - Vance * Darry - Darry *Dickon Darry - played by u/TheKyHep Willow Wood - Ryger * The Stormlands Storms End - Baratheon *Lord Alyn Baratheon, Master of War - played by u/TheKyhep *Lady Visenya Baratheon, Lady of Storm's End - played by u/BaWratheon Stonehelm - Swann *Lord Morgan Swann - played by u/loadedcheesefries *Corvella Swann, Heiress to House Swann - played by u/Thenn_Applicant Blackhaven - Dondarrion *Lord Raymun Dondarrion, Master of Laws - played by u/TheFrankFrankly Nightsong - Caron *Lady Lyra Caron, the Widow of Nightsong - played by u/Songfyre Crow's Nest - Morrigen *Ser Morryn Morrigen of the Kingsguard - played by u/MMorrigen *Lord Daeron Morrigen - played by u/FireCrimson Griffon's Roost - Connington *Lord Aron Connington - played by u/Diancerse Cape Wraith - Seaworth *Lord Emmon Seaworth - played by u/Rosrchach113 Parchments - Penrose *Lord Lewys Penrose *Ser Marq Penrose of the Kingsguard *Queen Cassanna Penrose Felwood - Fell * Harvest Hall - Selmy *Lord Stannis Selmy - Message the Moderators Haystack Hall - Errol * Lady Alerie Errol - played by u/LuckyLocke Bronzegate - Buckler * Mistwood - Mertyns * Evenfall Hall - Tarth *Lady Jonquil Tarth - u/Origami13 Rain House - Wylde *Lord Oscar Wylde, poet extraordinaire - u/Peltsy3 Poddingfield - Peasebury * Greenstone - Estermont *Lord Arys Estermont - played by u/turtlesarebomb Gallowsgrey - Trant * Amberly - Rogers * Grandview - Grandison * The Vale The Eyrie - Arryn *Lord Jasper Arryn - played by u/MechaJaspeMkIII *Jon Arryn - played by u/Trynor Runestone - Royce *Lord Albar Royce Gulltown - Grafton *Lord Gregory Grafton - played by u/Cfont16 Heart's Home - Corbray *Lord Corwyn Corbray - played by u/CalicoPanic Redfort - Redfort * Lord Robar Redfort - played by u/MakeIIGreatAgain Strongsong - Belmore * Longbow Hall - Hunter * Ironoaks - Waynwood *Kyla Waynwood - played by u/Chaotic-Kitten Old Anchor - Melcom *Wymar Melcom - played by u/Wainwood Ninestars - Templeton * Pebble - Pryor * Witch Isle - Upcliff * Egen Keep - Egen * Wickenden - Waxley * Sisterton - Sunderland *Lord Samwell Sunderland - played by u/SisterSammy New Keep - Hersy * Grey Glen - Tollet * Goldwater Burn - Coldwater = Sarsfield - Sarsfield * Ser Mathos Wydman of the Kingsguard - played by u/Gengisan The Westerlands Casterly Rock - Lannister *Lord Lyonel Lannister - played by u/English_American *Tygett Lannister, Heir to Casterly Rock - played by u/purple_viper Lannisport - Lannister *Lord Tyrek Lannister - played by u/RTargaryen *Ser Tidus Lannister, Castellan - played by u/TheTwentiethGoodMan The Crag - Westerling * Banefort - Banefort * Ashemark - Marbrand *Lady Joanna Marbrand - played by u/SheBurnsBright Boar's Head - Vikary * Kayce - Kenning * Crakehall - Crakehall *Lord Roland Crakehall - played by u/TroubleBass97 Hornvale - Brax *Lady Roslin Brax - played by u/TouchTheHorizon Ferren Keep - Ferren * Payne Hall - Payne *Lord Cedric Payne - played by u/JustAJustMan Cornfield - Swyft * Castamere - Lannister *Lord Roger Lannister - played by u/RogerLanny *Cornelian Hill, Roger's bastard son - played by u/CornelianHill Fallwell Keep - Fallwall * Feastfires - Prester *Lord Tytos Prester - played by u/TytosPrester Broomsfield - Broom * Stackpear - Stackspear *Lord Selmond Stackspear - played by u/t_pugh Yew - Yew * Golden Tooth - Lefford * Gerion Lefford, Lord of Golden Tooth - played by u/TheSheepShepard Silverhill - Serrett * Renly Serrett - played by u/ForwardQueen10 Sarsfield - Sarsfield * Lord Edgarth Sarsfield - played by u/Dark_Skye Lorch Porch - Lorch * Lord Damon Lorch - played by u/alexmusial Essos House Targaryen * Aelyx Targaryen, true King of Westeros - played by /u/DrSpikyMango * Jacaerys Targaryen * Aenya Targaryen - played by u/AenyaTargaryen * Ser Mataerys, Lord Commander of the Dragonguard - played by u/Ser-Patrick * Aeron Baelish, Hand of the King to Aelyx Targaryen * Daemon Longwaters - played by u/WatersShipDown * Visenya Hūra, the young moon dragon - played by u/LunaDragoness The Second Sons * Nysterica Flowers, Captain-General - played by u/NoSongSoSweet * William Snow, Serjeant - played by u/TheBillainousBastard * Vaelin Argarys, Quartermaster - played by u/RedWizardWarrior The Wall and Beyond The Wall * Lord Commander Baelor Sungless - played by u/StoneFyre * Ser Pearse Peasebury, First Ranger - played by u/CaptainAltvious **Willum Stark, Ranger - played by u/WolfOnTheWall **Ser Benedict, Ranger - played by u/OldNightsWatch **Jojen Snow, Ranger - played by u/TheFalconTheLegend **Raymun Darry, Ranger - played by u/ASimpleKnight **Ser Maric Mertyns, Ranger - played by u/ABlackCalico ** Danyl Snow, Ranger - played by u/DanyDeviSnow ** William, Ranger - played by u/WillDidNothingWrong * Darron Costayane, First Steward - played by u/DarronintheBlack ** Kase Snow, Steward of the Night's Watch - played by u/snowonthewall ** Jace Stone, Steward of the Night's Watch - played by u/OurBlackSister * Donnel Trant, First Builder - played by u/Orkfighta * Ottomore Staunton, Master-At-Arms - played by u/Peltsy2 * Brynden Tanner (Unrelated to the Fookin' Legin') - played by u/ThatFishyBastard * Sykregg - played by u/MyNameIsSykregg * Ryen Snow - played by u/Winterfells_Wildling * Ser Tyran Westerling, Smith - played by u/BlacksmithBrother= * Rickard Locke, Commander of East-Watch-By-The-Sea - played by u/RickLocke * Daltan Reed, Commander of The Shadow Tower - played by u/YesICanReed Beyond the Wall *Rogar Longshanks, King-Beyond-The-Wall - played by u/RogarLongshanks The Citadel Maesters * Grand Maester Xalar - played by u/NotJustGoldCloaks * Uthor Hightower, Maester of Riverrun - played by u/Maiestatem * Maester Hadren, Maester of Iron Hold - played by u/MaesterHadren Archmaesters * The Great Sept of Baelor Most Devout *High Septon - played by u/Benedict_Pius Godsworn * Miscellaneous *Eden - played by u/---Eden *Andross Reyaan - played by u/Haas_ *Daeron Brightflame - played by u/Daeron_Brightflame *Drazzan Zo Ondo - played by u/gmoney0607 *Khorane Vezo - played by u/CrownPrinceofBelAir *Bellenora Ormios - played by u/CallMeMadame *Deyzel - played by u/WaterWizardDeyzel *Taena - played by u/FarFyre *Vaegon - played by u/ModsGrief *Illero Fylleris - played by u/MisterStealYoThrone *Alesndra Flowers - played by u/AlesandraFlowerston *Anders - played by u/Shmosbyy *Saelela Wei, Waterdance - played by u/TheCatOfBraavos *Obim Glogg - played by u/IbbenesseDevito *Vargon Otherys - played by u/VargonOtherys *Brutalitops, the Magician - played by Senor Chang Hedgeknights, Sworn Swords, & Iron Order Knights Hedge Knights & Sworn Swords *Ser Damon - played by u/chvrchesnotchurches *Ser Godric Tyde - played by u/ITRPKnight *Ser Baldrick - played by u/Keksimus-Maxsimus *Ser Gareth - played by u/ZAXO_LoR *Ser Flowers - played by u/The_Super_Dark_Lord *Ser Loras Mullendore, The SIlver Shield - played by u/MySilverShield Iron Order Knights * Ser Theodan - played by u/TheodanThornwall Category:Houses of Westeros Category:Active Players Category:Meta